Power and Talents
by Violet Saphira Darling
Summary: One-Shots of Tom Riddle at the Orphanage. He terrorized the other children, when he lived at the orphanage, and he stole their possessions. He bullied them,and he learned that he could make strange things happen... Enjoy! Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! :) This is one my first fanfictions, so please, GO EASY on me! :] I always liked Tom Riddle as a kid, and the thought of him using his powers on the other kids intrigued me. Enjoy!**

****I do not own Harry Potter, or any of these characters****

I had always known that I was special –_always_. I wasn't like the others at the orphanage. I was different…somehow…more important. I mean, I had always known that I was born for greatness, despite the fact I was a poor orphan, living at the pathetic Stockwell Orphanage. The children here…they were insignificant compared to me. Fat blubbering Billy, "adorable" Amy, pestering Dennis, and smart mouthed Eric. Hah! They were the silliest bunch of children I've ever met, and it made me sick to think that I was forced to live with them.

But I was glad that if I was to endure the suffocatingly dull orphanage, at least there would be others there to acknowledge my power over them, for I wasn't like the other orphans. There was never one time in my life where I had burst into tears, or cried out in pain. No one had ever seen me show any type of "normal" child emotions, and I was proud of that. At a very young age, I learned that to show emotions was to betray your weaknesses, and therefore allow yourself to be controlled by others. I never spoke up loudly among the others, but I listened quietly, prying into the other children's secrets, learning their fears and flaws.

The kids were foolish and weak. Such easy prey. Poor little Amy, she would always whimper in fear whenever she caught sight of an oh so _terrifying_ spider. Billy would always rant loudly about how he never got enough food, or enough blankets for the night.

I never spoke unless I knew there was a way to manipulate someone, or to get what I wanted. I was noted by dear Mrs. Cole as an odd, but handsome quiet young boy. But I had some type of special power…something that no one knew about. I barely understood it too, but somehow, I could force people to do things I wanted. I always understood how to manipulate people and their desires, and I was more intelligent. But best of all, I could cause the other orphans to feel intense pain…and I relished it.

"Tom, Could you _please_ help me with this?" said Amy, widening her brown eyes, "I'm trying to read Tom Sawyer, but I don't really understand this part of the book."

She giggled, scrunching up her silly little nose, "You two have the same names."

I clenched my fists. It annoyed me to no end at having to hear my insufferable name, _Tom_; but what annoyed me even more was having it pointed out again and again that my name was one of the most common names ever. Why, for Pete's sake, was it amusing to the girl, that we shared the same intolerable name?

"If you truly don't understand something so utterly simple as _Tom Sawyer_, then put the book away, and try reading another child's book," I hissed through my teeth, while not turning away from my own book. I could see out of the corner of my eye, Amy's hurt and surprised face. I was a bit startled myself, for usually I didn't let her pestering voice affect me at all.

It was so silly for her to be hurt by the truth that I almost laughed out loud. But then the ridiculous girl, whom I barely spoke to, put her chubby fingers on me, and tugged on my shirt.

"But please, Tom? I really don't get this, and you're the only one smart enough -"

I hardened at the child's touch, and my head snapped towards her.

"_Don't touch me_," I snarled, as I recoiled from her touch, as if burned by an iron.

The other boys reading turned towards us, a bit awed that I would be so cold and harsh to Amy, for she was the cute golden little girl who was loved by everyone, and surprised that I actually showed any emotion. While Amy was whispering wildly with Dennis, I could sense Eric Whalley's immediate anger, and braced myself for a fight.

"Now listen here -," snapped Eric, as he stalked over to me, "You don't hurt our Amy like that, got it Tom? She just asked for your help, and why do you act so cold to us?"

Dennis narrowed her eyes at me, "Yeah, Tom. You're always so quiet, and you never laugh with us, or play with us. What's wrong with you?"

"Hah! He just thinks he's better than us, because he's a little older than us, besides Eric," Billy sneered.

I sat there silently, my dark eyes trained on Eric's. Then Mrs. Cole's head popped in the door.

"Ok, dinner time! We're having pasta tonight," said she, smiling a bit wearily at the kids.

A chorus of "YAY"s were heard from the kids, as they quickly forgot their argument with me, and raced towards the kitchen. I didn't move an inch from my chair, and neither did Eric.

Soon we were alone, and we sat still for another few moments, the tension in the air between was obvious. I had never spoken much to the kids before today, but I had recently decided that I wanted to take control: one by one.

"Tom, what's your freakin' problem, because it's really –" started Eric furiously.

" –my _problem_ is that I'm stuck with a bunch of nitwits like you," I responded coolly, letting the mask fall from my face, revealing an amused cold expression.

I strode over to Eric's chair, as he defiantly stared back at me. Circling him, I said softly, "You think you're so big and tough, don't you? You believe that you are strong enough to take care of the …_family…_ and that you can…_protect_ those kids, don't you, Whalley? Oh yes, a dyslexic skinny orphan who cries softly into his pillow every night, wishing desperately for…who was it?" My face twisted into a cruel smile. "Oh yes. _Mummy._ Right, you're the best man for the job, aren't you?_"_

I could see a dark flush creeping up his scrawny neck, as Eric's breathing grew heavier with anger.

"But why do you bother anyways? Billy's a fat-ass, Dennis is a nosy prick, and Amy is just an insolent suck-up," I drawled, amused. I turned around on my heels, as I was leaving, and Eric was on his feet instantly, and raised his arms to strike me. I could see he was livid, his lips quivering furiously, and his body bristling.

I felt a sharp blow on my head, but I ignored the pain completely. My dark eyes snapped dangerously onto Eric, and my fists were clenched extremely tightly.

I gave a low snarl of rage, from the back of my throat, and hissed, "You'll regret that, Whalley"

And suddenly, the boy was punched back with an immense …invisible force. It was as if the air was a solid brick wall that he had just slammed into. Eric landed on his arm with a loud moan. He was forced back so severely, that I could hear his bones snap in his arm, and I saw how Eric's face grimaced in pain, as pathetic tears sprang to his eyes.

Taking a confident step closer to the moaning boy as he cradled his broken arm, I marveled over my power…at what I had just done to him. I had a special talent, for I was different then Eric, and any other child. I could do things to people…and this was one of them.

Eric's watery eyes burned into mine. I let loose a wicked grin, leaned over, and whispered, "You see, Eric? Do you see what I can do?"

He grimaced as he shifted his arm.

My eyes flashed triumphantly, and I breathed, "I can hurt you, Eric. I can make you hurt more than ever, so you see? I am stronger that you. I will always be superior to you, wretched child."

Eric seemed mesmerized by my words, in an awed, but fearful way. He swallowed, and murmured, "How did you do that, Riddle?"

A cold laugh escaped from my throat, and I sneered, "I told you, Whalley. I have talents that you can't even imagine, and I can control you, for you are weak, and I am powerful."

His eye narrowed, and he spat, "No. You're just a _freak_. You don't belong with us."

I growled in fury, and kicked the boy harshly in the ribs. Then, in a flash, I found myself clutching the boy's neck. I could barely see, for my rage was blinding me. Eric gave an astonished whimper in fear, and my mouth curled into a sneer.

"You will _never_ speak to me like that again. You are _weak,_ sick, and stupid. You are _nothing_ compared to me."

Eric gave a frantic moan, as I tightened my grip around his neck.

I lowered my mouth to his ear, and purred, "I could kill you, you know. I could kill you, right now."

His eyes were practically bugging out of his sockets in fear. I laughed, and let go of the boy. For a few moments, Eric lay there, writhing in horror at what had just happened, and catching his breath.

I stood there with a satisfied gleam in my eye, for I knew that I had won. I had complete control over this insolent boy, and he would always fear me, and never disobey me.

"Well, this was a fun little chit-chat, but I really must be going to dinner," I smiled jeeringly, "But…don't you think I should have…a little something…let's say _souvenir_ to remember this by?"

Eric glanced up, with terror etched in his face. He nodded quickly, tears of shame and fear burning in his eyes, and held his broken arm.

I chuckled, musingly, and strode over to his bunk, taking his yo-yo, which I knew was his favorite toy.

"You may go, Whalley," I said to him, "But remember. Your broken arm occurred when you foolishly leapt from your bunk bed, and fell on your arm."

"Yes…Riddle," Eric spluttered.

I composed a cool expression as we walked out the door, to the kitchen where we could hear the other children laughing and enjoying their pasta.

**Ah, there you go! Again, I'm a newbie, so go easy on me. But at the same time, constructive criticism wouldn't hurt either! Hahaha. REVIEW please! **

**Btw, I'm trying to decided if this is going to be a one-shot, or if I'm gonna write more chapters on Tom Riddle taking control of the other orphans, and stealing their stuff. What should I do? REVIEW.**

**And Happy Christmas Eve! :) Have a great Holiday!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! Ok, this chapter is about Tom, terrorizing two fellow orphan girls in a cave. Here, he first realizes he can talk to snakes, and he also finds out he's pretty good at pretending to be charming :) Ok, Enjoy!**_

"Billy," Mrs. Cole said sharply, "Tuck in your shirt. We're going out today, and I can't have you looking like that."

Ignoring her request, Billy's head shot up, his eyes wide with surprise and excitement.

"We're going out today? Where?"

The plump Mrs. Cole gave him a light smile, and said, "To the sea. The part called Tacitus."

At once, the children began chattering amongst themselves enthusiastically, for we didn't go out on trips so often. Most of us have probably never even seen an ocean before, and even I was curious to see what it would be like.

"This is going to be the best trip_ ever_!" squealed Amy, while bouncing up and down with eagerness, "I've never been to the sea! We could go exploring, and play in the water…oh this is going to be an adventure!"

Eric smiled, with a sparkle in his eye, as he patted little Amy's shining curls. But I noticed that he touched the girl with his right arm, the one he had 'accidentally' broken. With a bit of twisted satisfaction, I also noted that although his arm was almost completely healed, it had taken an unusually long time for Eric's broken arm to mend. Nearly three months! I scoffed at myself. Of course it would take longer to heal. My special power was unique, and therefore Whalley's broken arm wasn't going to be like a normal broken arm.

I glanced over my shoulder at Billy and couple other boys, planning ridiculous things they were going to do, like water games and rock throwing competitions. Inwardly snickering at their childlike comments, I turned back to Mrs. Cole.

"Well, I don't you all running off and getting lost, so I'm putting you into groups."

As was expected, there was some grumbling in disappointment at that news. I sighed wearily, at the thought of having to be stuck with a bunch of brats for the rest of our trip.

Mrs. Cole whistled for our attention, "OK, I want Billy in charge of Tammy and Christopher, Sally with Ben and Rob, Eric with Laurence and Zack," she read off loudly, "…and Tom's taking care of Amy and Dennis," Her sharp eyes scanned everyone's faces, "Is that clear? No one wonders away from their group."

And with that, we were off to the Sea of Tacitus.

"Ugh," Dennis rolled her eyes with an air of annoyance, "I can't believe we got stuck with you, Tom." She grabbed Amy's hand as we stepped off the bus.

My eyes narrowed at her insolence, but I ignored her. For the last few months, every since I had won my first battle, against Eric Whalley, I had been quietly fading into the background, becoming invisible.

I silently listened to all conversations, occasionally nodding, or asking a simple question to get the small talk to the direction I wanted it to go. Whalley avoided me as much as he could, although I often caught him staring at me with a cold, distrustful expression on his face.

I knew perfectly well that when I wasn't around, he would tell the other kids in our bunk section that I wasn't a good kid to be around, how I was a freak, and there was something _inhuman_ about me. But at least he had the sense not to speak to anyone about our last incident with the broken arm. Whalley and the others would gossip about how I was such a strange boy, or how I was like a statue with no emotion.

But with my silent composure and almost likable air about me, the other orphans were beginning to dislike me less, although most of the time they ignored me. But I knew that with no one expecting it, now was the time to strike. I had known for months that soon, I would have the chance to do what I had done to Whalley: take total control. I mean, Whalley was a broken kid! He tried his best to look normal, but after our little chat, he was never the same. Now, with us going to the seaside, I would have my opportunity to practice my powers on more orphans: Dennis and Amy.

We all lined up, in our groups, as Mrs. Cole instructed us on where we couldn't go, and when we had to be back at the bus. As she finished, I saw the orphans race each other to the water, splashing each other silly.

My eyes scanned the serene ocean, the sand on the shore, the cliff, and some rocks. I felt a cool breeze bristling through my dark hair, and I closed my eyes, savoring the moment.

An annoyingly happy voice interrupted my moment.

"So you're like our leader, right Tom?" said Amy with a wide grin on her face.

I scowled at the sound of her high pitched voice, but looked at her.

"Well, can we please please please please pretty please explore the caves over there?" Her small finger pointed over to a higher leveled ground, and there were some huge rocks, and a couple caves.

I was surprised. This was almost too easy! She was practically asking for her and Dennis to be alone with me…where no one could see or hear what we were doing.

Clearing my throat, I easily forced a charming smile at Amy, then at Dennis, "Sure, why not?"

I noticed surprise sprint across their faces at my unusually friendly advance, and I could see Dennis instinctively recoil from me. Her suspicious nature was in full charge now, and she knew something was up with me. I had to admit. She was a clever girl.

"How about we play in the water, Amy?" Dennis said persuasively, "Remember Mrs. Cole? She said not to go too far from the water. Plus, it looks much more fun than just looking at a bunch of caves."

Amy sighed dramatically, and twisted her foot in the ground, "But I really want to look at the caves! We could be like explorers, searching for cool stuff!"

Frowning inwardly, I thought if this was going to work, I would have to make them believe that I wasn't so bad. That I could be trusted.

"Oh, come on, Dennis!" I grabbed her hand with false brightness, "If Amy wants to go, then we should go explore them! I mean, how often do we get the chance to see cool caves?" And with that, I winked fondly at Amy. In my head, I felt slightly nauseous at acting so friendly towards these to shanks, but I could tell by Amy's delighted expression, and Dennis' slightly shocked look that I was getting through to them.

"Fine," she grumbled, "But let's make it quick."

Amy loudly let out an ecstatic whoop, grabbed our hands, and shouted in a sing-song voice, "Onward!"

Dennis lightly laughed at Amy's excitement, and I quickly flashed her a grin. For a moment, she looked blank, then her face twisted into confusion, and she mouthed at me over Amy's blubbering voice, "What's going on?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, and whispered back, "Just being nice."

"…maybe we'll even find some lizards, or snakes! Eric told me that some snakes can kill you with one bite, but I don't know if I believe him…"

I grinded my teeth together silently, while still keeping on my mask of benevolence. Why couldn't this foolish girl just shut her mouth for once, I wondered.

As we entered the dark cool cave, I could hear Dennis breathe in awe. I repressed my automatic scoff. Orphaned children were so easily impressed by new things. Amy released our hands, and eagerly raced over to the edge of the cave, taking in every single part of it.

Glancing to my left, a dark long tunnel caught my eye, and my mind raced with possibilities. If I led the girls down that tunnel, when could I attack? Would I have a better chance of putting my power to use? My brow creased as I concentrated, but Amy's sharp cry of delight shattered my thoughts.

"Tom! Look at that tunnel!" Her eyes glittering with curiosity, Amy raced to my side, and tugged on my arm. She was saying something about the tunnel, but I wasn't listening. Without thinking, I instinctively flinched at that inferior girl's touch.

My eyes grew cold, and I knew that for a moment, my pleasant mask of friendship had slipped off, revealing my hatred and desire to destroy the girl. The moment passed, I quickly recovered, and nodded at Amy's innocently delighted face, but when I looked back at Dennis, I knew at that instant, my cover was blown.

Dennis had seen my face. She saw me reveal my true self, and even if for only a moment, I knew the damage was done. Her face transformed from astonishment, to suspicion, and to realization.

Damn! I felt nothing but disgust at myself. How foolish I was, to let my feelings to be so plain on my face! Internally, I screamed in frustration as Amy continued to lead us through the dark tunnel, with Dennis trying to form her thoughts into words. How was I going to get out of this?

I sneaked a quick peek at her face, and saw, with a glimmer of hope, that although she no longer trusted me, she wasn't as clever as I thought she was. I sensed that Dennis merely thought that I still didn't like them, that I was acting my kindness, but I was honestly _trying_ to be nice. Nearly sighing with relief, I realized that Dennis hadn't recognized my true intentions at all.

Hah! Stupid girl. She was always trying to act tough and mean towards me, but I could tell that she was one of those people who couldn't help being kind. I mentally wrote that down as one of her weaknesses.

Meanwhile, we had stopped in the middle of the long tunnel passageway. Amy had stopped to bend over, and shriek, "Den, Tom, look! A snake! A real _snake!_"

Immediately snapping to attention, my dark eyes followed Amy's. She was right. There was a large, long, green-brown snake, slithering along the bottom of the wall.

"Wow," murmured Dennis, "Look at that…" I glanced at her face, and saw that she had a strange dreamy…almost mesmerized look in her eyes. Then she frowned, beckoned sharply at the younger girl, saying, "Come here, Amy. You don't want to be too close."

"Ooh, but look Den!" Amy leaned dangerously over the large hissing snake, "The pattern of its skin is so interesting. It's like a zigzag, and then some stripes here and there…"

My hands reached out, and gripped Amy's arms tightly. Somehow, her touching and petting the snake was not a good idea to me. It was all silent, as the three of us stood there, as still as a rock, gazing down at the creature.

Eyes wide, I peered curiously down at the snake. It felt so …familiar being near the snake. How was that even possible? I had never really seen one before. But it's features…its …expression looked so _alive_. So…_intelligent. _

The snake's dark mysterious eyes wandered to each of our faces. When ours met, I gave a slight intake of breath. I felt a strange tingling in my hands, my mouth twitched, and somehow, I knew this animal could _understand_ me.

Barely regarding Amy and Dennis' presence, I slowly knelt on my knee, never breaking eye contact with the snake, and whispered, "Who are you?"

As soon as I spoke those words, I instantly felt silly. What a ridiculous question to ask to a _snake_! But…the words came to my lips without me questioning it, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, to talk to snakes. Licking my lips nervously, I continued gazing into the snake's boring eyes.

"_I am Daidalos, my friend,_" hissed the snake.

My blood ran cold and my heart practically punched a hole through my chest. Although I couldn't help gaping in amazement, I carefully made sure my face showed no emotion. But my mind was racing with one thought after another. I could _talk_ to snakes…and they could talk back to me. I knew it! I _knew_ I was different.

Another voice in my mind sneered at myself. Of course! This was another one of my special powers! Another talent! My eyes widened, and my breathing grew heavier as I truly realized the extent of this discovery.

I heard Dennis gasp quietly, and my eyes quickly focused back on the two girls. I had nearly forgotten them, being occupied with my thoughts.

Even though the light was extremely dim, I could clearly see on their faces the mixture of sheer alarm, horror, and confusion. Especially Amy. Her sea-blue eyes were huge, and absolute fear was written in them. Her delicate lips were fixed into a perfect "o" of terror, like this was her worst nightmare.

Right then and there, I knew now was the time. Now was the time I had been waiting for, and with that, my lips curled into a sneer. The whole "nice" act was dropped instantly.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" I whispered with a wicked gleam in my eyes, "Scared of snakes?"

Amy immediately sensed danger, and stumbled away from me, her body trembling in fear.

"Tom…"

I glanced at Dennis, and I grinned nastily, "What? You scared too?"

But something was wrong.

She had the strangest look on her face…like curiosity mixed with horror. What was going on?

Dennis' eyes slowly looked at me, than to the snake, than back at me. Her eyebrows furrowed deeply, as if she was concentrating on something very hard. Then she lifted her arms, pointed at me, and said in a low voice, "How…how did you do that?"

I sighed impatiently, then spat, "Do _what_?"

"You…you _talked_ to the snake!" said Dennis, her voice wavering with panic, "You like…spoke really weirdly, with…lots of hissing. And then the snake _hissed back_."

She looked up at me with her dark violet eyes, and whispered, "It's like the snake …understood you."

I didn't move an inch, and I stared down at the snake, without really seeing it. So that's why Amy was so scared. They both _heard_ me…but apparently not the same way _I_ heard it. What type of power was this? It seemed that Daidalos and I could understand each other perfectly, but Dennis and Amy, in other words, ordinary people, could not comprehend what we were conversing about.

_Lots of hissing_, Dennis had said. What was this? Did she mean to say that…I hissed like a snake? But I was speaking normal English! How could I have spoken another …language?

My head snapped up, and I looked directly into Dennis' eyes. With an expressionless face, I said quietly, "Did I speak in a different language? Did I speak …or hiss like a snake?"

She swallowed, and then nodded, "Yeah. But …how…did you…?"

Suddenly, my body relaxed, and I raked my hands through my dark hair with ease. I instantly knew what and how I was going to use my powers over these girls. Ignoring Dennis, I leaned over smoothly towards the still terrified Amy, and gave her a twisted smile. My true twisted smile.

"You wanna play with my snake?"

She gazed into my eyes, never breaking contact, as she whimpered and shook her head. My sneer grew even larger, as my eyes slid back onto my snake.

"_Tom_," Dennis spoke sharply, and I knew that although she was weak, she was quick enough to see what was going on, and what my intentions were. But apparently not quick enough to stop me.

"_Tom…TOM_–."

But she was too late. My dark eyes locked with the snakes' eyes, as I hissed a single word, "_Now._"

If a snake could grin, I swore this one did. It's pitch black eyes directed on Amy's, and without hesitation, it began slithering towards the frightened girl.

A shriek of pure horror was released as Amy scrambled on all fours, inching away from the pursuing snake. I laughed harshly, feeling my heart pounding in excitement.

"Tom!" cried Amy desperately, "Tom! Get it away from me!"

I watched contently as Daidalos glided smoothly on Amy's skin, up her arm…around chest. A grin reached me as the snake coiled itself around her neck.

Suddenly, a pair of hands started beating me on the back.

"Stop it, Tom! Stop it_ now_, Tom!" screamed Dennis, frantically clawing my shirt with her nails.

I whirled around on my heels, and faced the lunatic girl. Now it was time for the _fun_ part to begin. Grabbing her wrists to stop her beatings, I kicked her on the shins, and in a moment, I had her pinned to the ground.

Dennis was still kicking and wiggling around madly, her long dark hair getting tangled. I placed my legs on either side of her body, and yelled at her face, "Be quiet! I'm not going to hurt you."

Still whimpering with tears in her eyes, she quieted down. I could feel Dennis' whole body, trembling violently with fear and rage.

I leaned down close, and studied her face…my eyes slid down her neck, and onto her chest. Around her was a small silver thimble, with a string tied through it, making it a necklace. A cruel smile reached my lips, as I recalled who had given it to her. My hand reached out to idly twist the thimble, but Dennis suddenly gave an aggressive jerk, and screamed at me, "Don't you_ dare_ touch that, Tom Riddle!"

I flinched with rage, as I felt her disgusting spit on my cheek. My eyes glared down at her with pure fury, and I raised my hands, slapping her harshly on the face. She cried out in pain and shock, as her cheek glowed red.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are, stupid girl?" I snarled, "You don't know me. You don't know how foolish that was, to spit at your superior."

Although Dennis was terrified out of her wits, I could sense and admire her anger as she cried hoarsely, "My _superior_? You're just a kid! A monstrous freak who enjoys hurting other people!" She smiled without mirth, "You're just pathetically trying to convince yourself you're powerful, aren't you, Tom?"

At that moment, we both knew she had crossed the line. She had gone to far, pushed me beyond my limits. My hands shook violently with rage, pure rage. I was ready to howl terrible things at her, ready to rip her hair off her head, but instead, I covered my face with my hands. I breathed deeply, calming myself down, and I decided I was going for a different tactic.

I cleared my face of any sign of anger, but let it all show in my eyes. My eyes burned into Dennis', and for a moment, all her bravado and courage against me vanished, leaving her as a scared little girl.

Abruptly, I pushed off her body, and stood up, straight. Looking over my shoulder, I saw that Amy was gasping quietly into her hands, frozen at the snake's touch. I knew that the Daidalos wasn't going to kill her, merely frighten the girl. I knew I already had Amy, already owned her. She was mine now.

I swiftly gazed down at Dennis, and at first, all was still. Nothing happened. Everything was completely silent, besides her deep breaths. Then suddenly, Dennis' body began jerking around. She began to have violent seizures, where her arms and legs thrashed around crazily. I stepped back, smiling wickedly, for somehow, I knew what was coming next.

Still whipping around uncontrollably, Dennis' eyes gradually grew distant…like she wasn't really here with us. At first, she was just moaning. Then, I watched with wide eyes as Dennis began screaming and wailing at the top of her lungs, flinging her arms everywhere.

"_No! _Don't…_PLEASE,_" Dennis' shrieked, drowning in sheer terror and pain. I leaned over, cautiously, then noted with satisfaction that the girl wasn't talking to _me_. She was having visions…terrible visions in her head. _I_ was somehow taking all the most horrible and horrific memories in her head…and somehow, I was replaying all in her mind. Dennis was reliving the worst moments in her life.

A vicious laugh escaped my throat, as I threw back my head triumphantly. I had done it! I was torturing the girl…torturing her in her _mind_. Smirking, I thought that _this_ was surely the best way to cause pain. To cause pain from the heart…not from the body.

Then I remembered Amy, and looked over my shoulder to see tears strewn across her face. She was covering her ears, and blinking her eyes more than she needed too. Her face had a terrified expression on them, similar to the one of Dennis' face. Was I torturing Amy too?

I frowned. What was going on? I wasn't doing it to the girl, but she was in pain too…perhaps the sight of Dennis' torture was too much for her?

I sneered towards her directly, and spat, "Are you really that weak, girl?" Her eyes never left from Dennis now limp body, "I don't even have to hurt you, and you're already looking as if I _did_ torture you."

Ah, well. It did not matter, as long as I had complete control over them. Dennis now lay on the floor, gasping, and still recovering from the things she had seen. Her face was no longer a child's. She looked as if she had aged years, and had experienced pain that children often didn't experience. Yes, my work here was done.

With a cool expression, I nodded swiftly at the snake, strode over to Dennis, and laid my hands on the thimble around her neck. And in one movement, the necklace ripped off her, and I put it carefully in my seemed indifferent to my actions, and seemed to be struck dumb.

As I helped both of the girls up, and led them through the tunnel, neither of them said a word. They simply picked up their feet, held hands with each other, and mutely followed me out of the cave, back to the bus…away from the Sea of Tacitus.

Or in other words, the Sea of Silence.

_**Thanks for reading! Please review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I decided to do something a little different, since it's getting a bit old, Tom targets someone, then does something evil to them.

**I wanted to do something else for this chapter, and I always really really really liked the story of Tom's mom, coming to the orphanage, so this chapter's a one-shot from Mrs. Cole (the matron)'s point of view. This is when Merope comes, gives birth to Tom, then dies. Enjoy:)**

11 years ago…

I sigh and wearily brush thin strands of hair out of my eyes as I fumble with the keys. Some snowflakes land on my long eyelashes, and I blink my eyes rapidly, shaking them off.

"Have a nice New Year's Eve, Miss Cole," calls a smiling passerby, "Make sure those kids are nice and warm!"

I throw him a merry smile, and laugh, "Don't I always? Have a nice evening, Mr. Butler!"

He waves at me, and then continues walking through the heavy piles of snow. As I'm still looking for those darn keys, I idly wonder if he'll make it home safe. It's quite late, and the weather is nasty.

Freezing temperature, harsh winds. I shiver as I finally get the door open, my cheeks flushed from the cold.

"Miss Cole, did you get the –"

"Yes, yes, yes," I answer, waving my hand impatiently, "Right over here."

I hand her the boxes of food for the feast tomorrow, and I inwardly smile. The kids are going to love this! The kitchen staff and I had decided we don't often have surprises for the orphans, and on New Year's Day, they badly needed one. Tomorrow, we were going to make the biggest feast this orphanage has ever seen!

The young girl nods, and takes off towards the kitchen with the food in her slender arms.

Unwrapping myself from layers of coats, I shake my head briskly, ridding myself of the flakes of snow that landed on me. As I'm on my way to the orphans' rooms, I list all the things I need to remember.

The roof needs repairing from that snowstorm a few days ago, I need to send Mr. Berks another letter requesting more books, there are more clothes that need to be ordered, and… what else?

"Oh, Millie! Where is that Millie?" My voice rings with annoyance as I call for that girl. Where is she when I need her? The girl appears out of breath, her hair almost pulled out of her bun, and her eyes glistening with worry. What is it now?

"Miss Cole!" Millie squeaks, "The boys! Dan and Robbie! They were arguing, then screaming, and now they're punching and kicking each other!" Her hands cover her face as she groans in frustration.

A fight? This was unacceptable. And on New Year's Eve? I don't think so. A harsh scowl appears on my face as I brush past that silly girl and march upstairs to the boys. Whipping the door open, I come face to face with a room full of the orphans, some are huddled in the corner, and most are in a circle, cheering or whooping at the fight. As several kids catch sight of me, they instantly stop and nudge each other, whispering.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" My voice booms, and I glare at the little faces staring back at me. I see little Emily's tear-streaked face, Bob's crooked grin, and several other frightened faces. The room is deadly silent.

I have only been working here for about 10 months, but these kids know authority when they see it. My gaze falls onto Dan and Robbie, still scrambling to their feet. They are breathing heavily, some scratches on their faces, and I see there clothes are ripped.

I strode forward and grab both of their collars firmly, but not harshly.

"What are you boys thinking?" I lead them out the door, and the other kids make way for us, "A fight? Look at you! Only ten years old, and fighting! And your clothes! I'm going to have to fix those for you, and no, mister, you're not getting away so easily. No snacks or cookies or punch or juice or candy for you two! In fact, I may not even let you join our feast we're having tomorrow! Yes, a feast! Don't you look at me like that, Dan, you deserve it! Now both of you…"

I ramble on and on until they are both shut in their rooms, feeling ashamed of themselves. Millie is behind me, sighing in relief.

I let out a noise of aggravation.

"A fight! On New Year's Eve!" I repeat, still seething with anger, "Of all things…"

After all the children are hustled into bed, I double check with the kitchen staff to see if the feast for tomorrow is ready. I do everything possible around the shabby building until I'm utterly exhausted.

After a quick toast and merry conversation with my fellow workers, I bid them good night, and we all make our ways to our rooms.

What a busy day it was, I think to myself as I slowly comb my hair. I know it's a bit pointless to comb your hair before you sleep, but it soothes me, and it gives me time to think about things.

After my hair protests about being harassed by my brush, I get rid of the light, and find my way under the cozy blankets…

Several hours after sleep has conquered me, I hear a soft sound, so soft I almost didn't hear it. But as I'm a light sleeper, it captures my attention.

Tap, tap, tap…

Tap…tap…

What in the world? I pull my robe over my nightgown, and turn on some hallway lights as I rather sleepily make my way to the door. Who could be here, at an orphanage…at this hour?

I groggily try to open my eyes as I pull open the door. The wind outside howls fiercely, and the shockingly cold feeling is like a slap to my skin.

Who would come here…now…in this weather? My eyes squinting through the harsh weather, I tremble violently. Something catches my eye. I peer down at the doorstep, and there she is.

A girl, hardly older than me. From the looks of her, she's a beggar, or a whore. I can see from her bulging belly that she's pregnant, but I can also see that she is at the height of starvation, and she will soon die.

The girl's hair is a wild nest, her hands so small and dirty, and I can't believe a girl her age could be so tiny. The minimum amount of clothing on her back is so thin, and in this weather, she should have been dead already.

For a few moments, I gaze down at the pitiful creature at my feet. Thoughts of compassion and sadness are swirling in my head, and I close my eyes briefly. Then I lean down slowly, and use both of my hands to grip the girl's shoulders.

She raises her head with immense effort, and I think of how much strength it must have taken for her to crawl her way here and knock on the door.

I hear an agonizingly small moan coming from her, and I softly croon, "Shh, shh, shh," as I would to one of my children.

Knowing that it would be impossible for this girl to stand up, I glance back into the house, and call for Millie and the others.

Even though I've had other beggars come to our door, I'd never seen one so young and pitiful as this girl. But apparently, she doesn't shock the others, as they solemnly help me carry her to the room we reserve for the sick.

We lay the girl across a small white bed as she trembles so violently. Then I remember that she's pregnant, and suddenly, from the way she's groaning and whimpering, I know she's going to give birth.

Oh, God! This dying girl lies here, in the dead middle of the night, and she's about to give birth! I quietly order for the necessary arrangements. The others fetch hot water, some cloth, and I sit beside the girl, stroking her hair, and murmuring comforting words to her.

I've been trained to handle births, but I've not had a lot of experience. The others guide me, as I go through all the steps.

The girl's eyes are fluttering; her hands wildly grip mine, although with not much strength, and she grunts and whimpers in pain. My heart cries out to her, although I'm not usually one for sob stories.

This poor dying, starving, and beaten girl is using all the strength her timid body contains to push that baby out, and I know how much it must take out of her to do that impossible task.

But she does it, and the baby, a boy, comes out eventually, crying as one usually does. As I hand the baby to someone behind me, I notice that his wailing doesn't sound quite the same as other babies' cries do. I brush the thought aside as I study the exhausted mother.

She lies there, her body limp from the effort, and she takes short quick pants that worry me. My ears catch a few words. She speaks quietly, and to no one in particular, she murmurs, "I hope he looks like his papa…"

At first, I think that's a bizarre thing to think of when you're dying, but as I peer closer at her, I realize that it's something a mother would hope, for she was no beauty. An idle thought wanders into my mind, and I wistfully wish I could know her story. What had happened to her? Where did she come from? Who was the father?

I reprimand myself quickly, for this was none of my concern. But then again, after she died, there would be no one to speak up for her child, her orphan. It would be good to know, good to put into the kid's record file.

Slowly, her eyes open, and I gasp as flashing dark eyes pierce mine. As we stare at each other, I can see her looking at me with intense…intense what? I'm not sure what the emotion is, but I think she's making a decision. Then I see desperation, and at last determination.

She opens her mouth, and a small noise comes out from her throat. Then she reaches out slowly, reaching for my hand. I stumble over my feet to reach her.

"A…A boy?" she croaks.

I nod silently.

She closes her eyes for a while, and I begin to speculate if she's dead, or asleep, but then she abruptly speaks to me.

"He…he is to be named Tom," the girl's eyes suddenly fill with pain, from memories I guess. I suddenly wonder why, but this is no time to be asking. She forces herself to go on, "…Tom…for his father."

The girl glances up at me, almost sharply, as if to make sure I heard. I nod again and repeat her words, "Tom. For his father."

She coughs for a few moments, licks her dry lips, and then whispers, "Tom Marvolo…Marvolo for my father."

I nod eagerly for the third time, but I'm confused. Marvolo? What a strange name…I've never heard of it before. Perhaps she came from some circus? They always have funny names…Marvolo…

Snapping out of my thoughts, I refocus on the dying girl in front of me. She gazes at me, and breathes, "Riddle…His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

And with that, she gives a strange shudder, and closes her eyes, satisfied. After that, she never opened her eyes again. Soon, the girl's breathing grows more and more shallow, until at last, it stops.

I rest my face in my hands. After several minutes, I glance at the clock. Gave birth in one hour, then dead in another. Sighing, I lift myself from the creaking chair. The poor girl, died starving. But I'm glad she told me her child's name, for I know it means a lot to her.

After the body was cleared, we set up a bed for the baby. After washing and feeding him, he lays sleeping, breathing very softly, he's almost silent. Millie and I spend a moment, hovering above the baby, lost in our own thoughts about what just happened.

Finally, Millie broke the silence, and whispers to me, "Poor baby. We know nothing about him or his family. What are we going to do?"

I glance at her, pausing, then I say softly, "Riddle. That's his name," I walk soundlessly towards the door, "Maybe some Riddle relative will come by and collect him. Keep an eye out, will you?"

And we did keep an eye out. Waited years for some information about this strange boy. But no Tom or Marvolo ever came looking for him. No Riddle ever came looking for him. Not until 11 years later, when Tom Riddle received his very first visitor.

Please PLEASE tell me what you think! I'm freakin dying for some reviews:) Thanks! (Btw, the next chapter is probably going to be from Tom's POV again)


End file.
